Eternal Rest
by bloodstain5
Summary: I have no idea why i named it that, its a stupid name --; this is a story about a little girl suffering from what the pregogs suffer from, and all the other little children that didnt live past 12, on the last day of her life. please r


Disclaimer: I don't own minority report, why would I?  
  
The TV screen was bright against the darkness of the room. This went unnoticed by the room's only occupant. It was 2 in the morning; she clasped in her hand a cup of coffee long gone cold. Her eyes had huge dark circles under them from lack of sleep. She feared sleep more than death itself.  
  
She sipped the cold coffee and starred past the TV. Her mind was blank, just the way she wanted it. Really, it was not the sleep she feared, it was what sleep brought. Dreams. She dreamed of nothing but death and murder when she slept. It doesn't take genius to figure out that this isn't a good thing.  
  
She reached for the remote and turned off the TV. A figure raced down the set of steps and into the room. The light suddenly went on. The girl moaned, setting her coffee down, trying to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness. A boy about the age of 18 stood in the doorframe. He wore pajama pants with no shirt, revealing is well build lean torso. He had dark raven hair that went every which way on top of his head. He had brown eyes, filled with worry and concern.  
  
"Kari!" he yelled "Are you drinking coffee?!"  
  
"Yes" she admitted, looking down at the cup.  
  
She stood up as well. She too had raven hair, but it was noticeably lighter than the boy's standing in front of her. She looked to be about nine years old. Her pale complexion, skinny fragile body, along with the huge dark circles under her eyes made her look like a ghost. She looked as if a gust of wind would snap her weak bones. She wore a white nightgown, obviously too big for her tiny body. Her raven hair fell about her waist in a lifeless fashion as she walked over to the boy.  
  
"You shouldn't be drinking coffee! Its bad for you!" the boy scolded.  
  
"So is everything else in the world" Kari scoffed.  
  
"You...you...shouldn't be out of bed..."  
  
"I couldn't sleep"  
  
"Or didn't want to"  
  
"Drop it Sean"  
  
"The doctors are trying Kari"  
  
"You call that trying?! They aren't trying to cure, or help me, let alone the other like me, they're trying to put is to use, the ones that survive will be sent off to the military to be used as tools"  
  
"Stop talking like that, you know it's not true"  
  
"You'd be thinking the same thing if mom had started doping when she was pregnant with you and not me..."  
  
"Your sickness is a rare and unheard of one, they said it has never happened before and will probably never happen again, it's very unlikely that the same with would've happened to me..."  
  
Kari said nothing. Her tiny hands clenched themselves into fists. She felt the tears coming and tried not to cry, but failed. The tears came with tiny little chokes and sobs following. Sean dropped to his knees and brought his suffering little sister into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Sean?" Kari croaked after she was done crying.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked as he picked her up and began walking upstairs.  
  
"When I die, will you cry for me?" her eyes began to flutter open and closed as she asked this.  
  
The breath got caught in his throat. He knew from the time she was born to about the age of three when she started waking up in the middle of the night screaming about murder that she would die before him. They had both been taken away from their mother at the ages of 2 and 10, so Sean had basically raised Kari by himself. They had both been sent to an orphanage and grown up there. Sean was too old to be adopted, seeing as people adopting wanted little children, and no one wanted a child that woke up screaming every night. When Kari was 5, a doctor specializing in children approached them and took Kari away to a children's hospital. Or so he said. In reality, it wasn't a children's hospital at all, it was a study lab.  
  
Sean didn't see Kari for 2 months, when he was finally able to, he was told that there were children like Kari that they were trying to help. Sean hated the life his sister was leading. He knew very well that he would live longer than Kari, but he had no idea that she would become so bad at such a young age.  
  
"Yes" he choked "But that wont be for a long time, Kari"  
  
"I love you, Sean..." she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, now shut up, you need rest, you have to go back to the hospital tomorrow for more tests" she nodded and finally closed her eyes.  
  
He walked into her room and laid her down on her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight on her forehead. He knew she was coming to the end of her life, he just hoped she'd still be there in the morning.  
  
Kari dreamt of murder for the last time that night. Her raged breathing slowed as the dream ended. She smiled in her sleep to herself as her breathing slowed even more, until there was nothing there to slow. She never opened her eyes again. 


End file.
